


memory's warm glow

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Samot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Samothes thinks on the night he and Samot met.
Relationships: Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	memory's warm glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperialhare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialhare/gifts).



> A samsam fic, in honour of Linda, the patron saint of samsam (happy birthday Linda!!).

Samothes first spots Samot from across the room. Their eyes meet. Samot smiles, brilliant and charming, and  _ winks _ . Later, Samot will describe it as love at first sight, and Samothes will let him.

“It was hardly that,” says Samothes later, when they’re alone.

Samot waves a hand. ”Close enough.”

“I tried to have you arrested,” says Samothes.

Samot tilts his head back, laughter hovering at the edge of his lips. “You didn’t try very hard. Besides, I thought it was very flirtatious of you.”

Samothes huffs a laugh and tilts his head down to kiss his husband. He loses himself in the moment, hazy memories swimming in his mind as their kiss builds in heat.

They had met at a cocktail party. Samot had not been invited but had managed to talk his way into the party, first but flirting outrageously with a chauffeur, then by charming one of the security officers, and then lastly by outright lying to one of the guests to sneak in alongside them. He leaned on the man’s arm, his fingertips just brushing the man’s wrist in a way that had made the man blush, flustered enough to catch the attention of a very bored Samothes, and just in time for Samothes to see Samot very neatly steal the man’s watch.

Samothes watched Samot work his way through the party, his blond hair almost glowing under the warm lighting, attracting Samothes’ eye to him like a beacon. He didn’t approach Samot until he saw Samot head to the bar.

“I don’t believe that belongs to you,” said Samothes.

Samot glanced down at the watch on his wrist and then back up to Samothes’ face. “Oh? It certainly seems to be mine now.”

“It wasn’t a moment ago.”

“The same could be said of most things,” said Samot. “I have found that a moment is all it takes.”

“I should call over security,” said Samothes.

“But it would cause such a fuss,” said Samot, leaning close to him.

Samothes kept his breathing steady, holding himself very still so as not to lean towards Samot.

“Especially,” continued Samot, “when they find the watch in your pocket.”

Samothes glanced down at Samot’s wrist to find it bare. He put a hand to his jacket pocket, feeling the heavy watch inside. Samot smiled into his wine glass, pleased. Samothes let out a huff of breath, taking out the watch and signalling to the bartender.

“I believe that man over there has dropped this,” said Samothes, handing the watch to the bartender, “Please make sure that it is returned to him.”

“How can you be sure that it will not just disappear en route?” said Samot.

“Because I trust my staff to do what I ask of them,” said Samothes.

Samot blinked. “Ah. So this is  _ your _ party?”

“It is,” said Samothes. He tilted his body closer. “Which is why I am certain that you were not invited.”

Samot copied his motion, bringing their faces even closer. “I could be somebody’s plus one.”

“Unlikely,” said Samothes.

“Oh?” said Samot, “And why is that?”

The heat of Samot’s skin close to his made Samothes’ lips move ahead of his mind. “Because if you were my plus one I would never let you out of my sight.”

He was rewarded by the faintest blush on Samot’s cheeks - light, barely visible under the bar’s lights, but noticeable enough that he could see the slight bloom of pink.

It was a reward he strove to see as often as possible since that day, especially when they were alone, and especially when Samot was above him as he was now, flicking his mane of golden hair over his shoulder as his fingers worked at the buttons of Samothes’ shirt. Samothes’ eyes followed the flush, down Samot’s neck to where it disappeared under his robe, his skin only barely obscured by the sheer fabric. He set himself to work, his lips following the path his eyes had taken.

Samot let out a sigh, arching his body to give Samothes better access, allowing him to untie the robe and letting the fabric slip from his shoulders and onto the floor. Samothes leant back, admiring Samot’s body, running his fingertips between the scattered points of freckles. Samot laughed, sliding his hands under Samothes’ shirt, his nails scraping along Samothes’ sides in a way designed to make Samothes shiver. It worked, of course, it always worked.

It worked as well as it had the first time. They had danced together, that first night, closer with every song until Samot’s hands had made their way under Samothes’ shirt, hidden from the view of the rest of the party by Samothes’ jacket. Samothes had shivered at the unexpected heat of Samot’s hands, and then again at the look in Samot’s eyes. Samot had smiled up at him, and leant closer, one of his hands resting over the bare skin of Samothes’ heart as they danced.

“I don’t do much dancing,” Samothes managed.

“Oh?” said Samot mildly, as calm as if they were still at the bar, their bodies inches apart from one another.

“I don’t find much use for it in my work.”

Samot’s lips curved upwards, his grin deepening as Samothes’ gaze flicked back up to meet his.

“How strange,” said Samot, “I find a great deal of use for it in mine.”

“Which is?”

Samot considered him for a moment, his body tensing under Samothes’ hands as if braced for flight. Samothes’ mind scrambled. The idea of Samot leaving him to return to the party without him, or any party without him for that matter, was unimaginable.

Samothes swallowed. “I- apologise. I don’t normally have so long of a conversation with people at these things.”

“Neither do I,” said Samot, “It seems we are both making an exception tonight.”

“I’m glad,” said Samothes.

He was rewarded again by the faint flush on Samot’s cheeks, the calculated charm flickering out of his expression and replaced by something Samothes found just as charming but utterly guileless. He felt Samot’s hands flex on his sides.

Samot swallowed. “I- perhaps we should not monopolise each other’s time so greatly. I’m sure there are others who would wish to dance with you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Samothes, “Just as I’m sure there are many here who would wish to dance with you, but I cannot think of anyone I would like to dance with more. As long as you- if you would like.”

Samot pressed his lips together, his eyes flicking to the dancers around them. Samothes kept his gaze on Samot.

“I would like,” said Samot.

Samothes flexed his hand on Samot’s side, spreading his fingers to feel Samot’s ribcage expand as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Samothes did the same motion now, as they lay together on the couch, holding Samot steady as he shifted underneath Samot, giving him space to move his legs, straddling Samothes in earnest. Samothes let out a shaky breath and Samot grinned, delighted as ever at producing such a response from his husband, and leaned down to kiss him.

Samothes returned the kiss, opening under Samot’s lips, letting him set the pace and heat of it. He slid his hands up the smooth skin of Samot’s back, feeling Samot’s muscles flex and shift under his palms as he pressed their bodies together. Samot sighed into the kiss, relaxing under Samothes hands, sinking into the lazy rhythm they made together.

They’d moved in sync the night they’d met too, circling the room to say their goodbyes and meeting back up outside the doors of the ballroom. Samothes’ hands went back to Samot’s waist almost without him meaning to, and Samot laughed, leaning his head against Samothes’ chest for a moment.

Samothes huffed a laugh, not able to keep the smile off his face. “Well.”

Samot laughed again. “Well. We should get a cab.”

Samothes blinked. It was as though as they danced the part of his mind that was always working, always planning and re-panning, had quietened. Now it rose its head, plotting optimal routes back to his apartment, the closest hotel rooms, what private cab companies he had accounts with.

Samot patted his chest, making his thoughts stutter to a stop.

“My hotel is a block away,” said Samot, “And it’s such a nice night, we could walk.”

“Lead the way,” said Samothes.

Samot smiled again. “That’s what I like to hear.”

He took Samothes hand before either of them could think better of it, pulling him out into the cool night air.

Samot took Samothes’ hand now, tangling their fingers together and pressing them back into the couch as he ground their hips together. Samothes groaned. His hands flexed in Samot’s but he didn’t pull away, his desire to follow Samot’s wordless commands stronger than his desire to touch Samot, at least for now.

Samot smiled down at him, his finger trailing down Samothes’ body until he reached the fly of Samothes’ pants. Samothes arched his lips, letting Samot pull his pants down and groaning as Samot took him in hand. Samot let his other hand drop between his own thighs, working two fingers into himself as he worked Samothes. Samothes could only watch, slack-jawed, heat striking through him with each shuddering breath.

“Samot,” said Samothes, his voice rough, “my love, please-”

Samot leant forward, kissing him chastly. “Of course dear, you only have to ask.”

He sank down onto Samothes in a single quick movement, Samot’s own soft moan barely audible over Samothes bitten-off whine. Samothes forced his eyes open, his gaze flicking over Samot - the flush spreading down his chest, the way his hands flexed on Samothes’ chest as he raised himself up and sank down onto Samothes again, his bitten-red lips, the almost-golden glow of his hair in the firelight - before it slid down to where they were joined together. 

He  _ ached _ to touch Samot, his whole body feeling as though it were on a knife-edge, just watching. Samot knew, of course he knew, and  _ grinned _ , slowing the movement of his hips until Samothes let out a whimper. He leant down to kiss Samothes again, deeply this time, taking Samothes’ hands and placing one on his thigh and the other on his waist. Permission.

They had both waited, that first night, their joined hands the only point of contact with one another as they walked to the hotel where Samot was staying. It was a grand old building turned into a chic boutique hotel, and Samothes admired the building’s intricately-carved chandelier fixture overhead almost as much as he admired how beautiful Samot looked under its light.

The hotel manager waved them down before they made it to the elevator. Samot paled slightly, his finger twitching in Samothes’ grip as the manager made a not-quite-subtle-enough query about the bill for Samot’s room.

“I will pay for it,” said Samothes, before Samot could answer.

He brought out his wallet before either of them could question it, barely looking at the total and certainly not letting go of Samot’s hand. The flush was back in Samot’s cheeks, and he shot a smirk over his shoulder at the manager as they turned away.

“Very kind of you,” said Samot, as the elevator climbed higher.

“I suppose,” said Samothes, “Although it was more for convenience's sake. I would hardly enjoy being interrupted for the sake of something as minor as money.”

“Money is hardly a minor thing,” said Samot.

“Compared to you it is,” said Samothes.

“You- that’s a large assessment to make on someone you’ve only just met,” said Samot.

Samothes hummed, the  _ ding _ of the elevator saving him from having to find an answer. It was, perhaps, a little impulsive of him, but the whole night had been a little impulsive. Perhaps that was Samot, rubbing off on him already. Samothes found he didn’t entirely mind.

Samot led them to his room, not letting go of Samothes’ hand as he swiped his card in the door’s lock, letting it swing open before them. The lights flicked on, and Samothes caught a glimpse of the gold taps of a sunken spa bath, glossy floral arrangements, and an enormous bed before his attention was pulled back to Samot again.

He turned towards Samothes, letting go of his hand to slide his hands inside Samothes’ shirt again, grinning at Samothes’ sharp gasp.

“So,” said Samot, “What would such a generous man such as yourself like to do now?”

Samothes waited. His hands curled at his sides for a moment before he lifted his hands, curling his fingers loosely around Samot’s wrists.

“I do not require repayment,” said Samothes.

Samot raised his eyebrows. “Then you should have let me talk my way out of it. I assure you, I could have.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Samothes, “But my way was easier.”

Samot huffed a laugh. Samothes felt the tendons in Samot’s wrists relax under his hands. He lifted a hand, tucking a strand of Samot’s hair behind his ear. Samot inhaled sharply.

“I find that I would like to spend time with you,” said Samothes, “If you are amenable.”

“I- yes,” said Samot, “Yes, I would like that.”

Samot touched the back of Samothes’ hand, their fingers slotting together as he turned his face to press a kiss to Samothes’ palm, his wrist. Samothes wet his lips and Samot looked up sharply, making Samothes’ cheeks flush as Samot grinned up at him. He stretched up, one hand leaning on Samothes’ chest as their lips finally met. 

Samothes felt as though the simple kiss travelled through his body, sparking along his nerves all the way down to his toes. He pulled Samot close to him and Samot followed, pushing off Samothes’ jacket and quickly moving on to trying to rid him of his shirt. Samothes walked backwards, following Samot’s guidance until his legs hit the back of the bed, pulling Samot down with him.

Samot laughed, a joyful sound that sparked through Samothes’ body, making him pull Samot close, easily sliding a leg between Samot’s thighs. Samot bit his lip, grinding down before he pulled Samothes forward into another kiss and sending sparks through Samothes’ body again.

He made quick work of Samot’s clothes, flipping them so that Samot was underneath him. Samot smiled in a way that said he was  _ letting _ Samothes do it, the thrill of getting away with something coiling in Samothes belly with the strong feeling that Samot could have easily changed their positions should he desire to. He slid down Samot’s body, biting kisses to mark his path, his nerves sparking as Samot gasped and tugged at his hair. He leant his forehead against the inside of Samot’s thigh, breathing in the scent of him as much as he was basking in Samot’s touch.

Now, Samothes let his hands rest on Samot’s skin for a moment, soaking in the contact, before he slid his hand up the inside of Samot’s thigh. Samot sighed, his legs sliding wider apart, both of them groaning as Samothes hit deeper. Samothes ghosted his fingers over Samot’s slick skin, watching as Samot bit his lip to muffle the sound he made. He slowly teased over him, until Samot couldn’t hold back the sound, gripping the back of the couch, his hand flexing with each stroke of Samothes’ fingers.

Samothes watched him closely, driving his focus towards tipping Samot over the edge and away from the heat twisting in the bottom of his belly. He could feel Samot getting close, Samot’s muscles tightening around him, his exhale coming as a whine. He gripped Samot’s hip tight with his free hand, sharply thrusting up into him and Samot began to lose rhythm.

He had found it to be a breathtaking sight, no more so that the first time he had experienced it, Samot coming hard around his fingers and tongue, pulling Samothes into a kiss with shaking hands and groaning as he tasted himself on Samothes’ lips, barely giving Samothes a chance to recover before he was sliding a hand down to wrap around Samothes’ length.

Samot was no more generous to him in modern times, grinding down on Samothes as he shuddered through his own orgasm, grinning wickedly as soon as he came back to himself. He raised himself up slightly and slid back down, cheeks flushed as he fixed his eyes on Samothes’ face.

Samothes was as powerless against it as he had ever been, holding out long enough to feel Samot’s own arousal growing before his control slipped, tipping him over the edge. He felt Samot press a kiss to his cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose, before lingering on his lips. He found the strength to return the kiss, joy curling in his chest as he felt Samot smile against his lips.

Samot was above him when he opened his eyes. Samothes raised a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind Samot’s ear. He looked older than when they had first met, they both did of course, but no less beautiful with the passing of years. 

He found that the longer he looked upon Samot’s face, the more he ached to look. He had wondered at that, the first night, as they lay across from one another, the moonlight spilling in from the tall windows. Samot had reached for him and Samothes had let himself be pulled close, wondering at that too. Samot tucked himself against Samothes’ side, his hand resting on Samothes’ chest. Samothes tangled their fingers together, pressing a kiss to Samot’s palm.

Samot smiled. “I have to say, this isn’t where I expected to end up when I talked my way into your party.”

“Oh?” said Samothes, “What did you expect?”

“Well,” said Samot, “I thought I would have a watch.”

Samothes laughed. “Sorry to have foiled your plans so thoroughly.”

“You should be,” said Samot, “It was a very nice watch.”

Samothes kissed Samot’s palm again. “I’ll buy you a new one. I’ll buy you as many of them as you like.”

“I should warn you,” said Samot, “I have very expensive taste. You might regret that.”

“I doubt I could ever regret you,” said Samothes.

Samot pressed his face to Samothes’ shoulder. “You might want to wait longer than a day to make such promises.”

“If you insist,” said Samothes.

He felt Samot smile against his shoulder.

Samot gave him the same smile now, leaning over him as he pressed another kiss to Samothes lips. Samothes smiled back, a familiar warmth curling in his chest.

“You have such a thoughtful look on your face,” said Samot.

“It’s nothing,” said Samothes, “you just got me to thinking about how we met.”

Samot settled against his side, resting his head against Samothes’ shoulder. “It’s a little late to regret it now.”

“I remain doubtful about that,” said Samothes.

Samot smiled, humming thoughtfully.

“You know,” said Samot, “You never did buy me that watch.”

Samothes huffed a laugh. “We’ll go tomorrow, if you like.”

Samot hummed again, shifting slightly to press his body closer to Samothes. “Maybe. I might feel more like staying in.”

Samothes pressed a kiss to the top of Samot’s head. “Whatever you like, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
